The Art of Fangirlism
by Lureln
Summary: Yes, it is the story of the Power of Fangirls, told through two particular fan's perspectives, with their fantastic tale of Messing with Loki (or how to make him all not evil and everything)! Well, as fantastic as any drabbles can be, I suppose... Pure crack, please don't take this too seriously, I'm embarassed enough as it is. Nonetheless! Please enjoy. Loki does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

"Of course I like Loki! He's like a cute little confused child throwing a worlds-wide temper tantrum!" ... "Ain't that just cute?"

"What did you say I was?" The girls weren't shocked by the sudden appearance of the subject they were discussing about.

"Shut up, Loki."

"If you are going to kill me, I suggest you take a look at all those _other_ things other people have been writing about you." "Especially the Thorki ones." "Ohhh hell yeah." "What about FrostIron?" "That too! Oh my god." "And all those other ships... especially _those_ LokixOC ones... Those M-rated ones..." "Oh shush! Shush! We mustn't talk about _those_!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Never you mind, Loki. It's best if you don't read those after all." The two girls looked falsely sympathetic.

"I WILL discover what you are speaking of." He gave them a hard stare, before he swept away, determined frown in place.

"...AIN'T HE JUST CUTE!?"

"Let's hope he never finds fanfiction."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, yeah. SHIELD totally needs a psychologist. Psychiatrist. Psychoanalyst. Whatever."

"Yeaaahhh... if SHIELD had one of those talk to Loki and solve his daddy problems, bam! Everything would be fine. And they would do better personality profiles and everything and they won't fight and everything..."

"It would be more boring like that though."

"Yeah. Let's just leave it."

_We like entertainment._


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you _know_ how many times I've wanted to hug Loki during the movies?"

"Oh Hel yeah. If all the fans in the world would just give him a hug, then all his problems would be solved. He just needs to feel the love!"

"That or he would be completely smothered and torn apart by overly-posessive fangirls who think that Loki's theirs."

"WHAT!? Who dares lay claim over me? I am no one's pet!" Loki popped in yet again, just in time to hear the frightfully threatening sentence. The girls just shot him identical pitying looks.

"Oh... yeah... that's a horrid fate. Fangirls are The Scariest Things on Earth."

"We feel for you, Loki man."

"But don't worry, they'll never get you. Know why?" Both girls looked expectantly at the God.

_"Because you are ours."_ With that, the girls smirked predatorily, and Loki paled under the barely-concealed hunger within their stares.

He shuddered, and wondered what he had gotten himself into this time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well anyways. What are you here for, Loki?" The two girls switched from being horrifically malicious to completely genial in less than a second. They looked at Loki expectantly, curiosity clear in their cheery faces.

Said God of Mischief felt a chill run down his spine, but shook himself out of it. He was a God, goddammit!

"I mean it's nice of you to serve yourself up in a metaphorical silver platter, but really, we weren't planning on doing anything to you. Really."

"Well, not yet at least."

"Cause you know, we have other plans before That."

"Oooh I can't wait for That..."

"Patience, patience. We'll have what we want before long."

"Of course. We always get what we want."

"Back to the main point. What are you here for, Loki?"

"Why should I, Trickster God Loki, tell you anything?"

The girls glanced at each other with expressions of mild surprise. "Why, because if you don't..." They turned to grin at him simultaneously, with the creepiest gaze he has _ever_ seen.

Loki suddenly had the strangest, strongest urge to cry out for Frigga, Odin, heck, even Thor, to _please come save him!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, if you're here for no reason, you should just leave and leave us to our plottin– ahem, our _thoughts_."

"Nonono wait, we have the thing he could bring to _them_, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Right, Loki, never mind what I just said, I would really appreciate it if you would bring this to the Avengers and make them play it somehow. Then you may leave us to our thoughts."

She pulled out a cassette tape from her back pocket, and held it in the air for Loki to take.

"Why should I do it? What do I look like, an _errand-boy_? You must be delusional to think you can order me around."

"Just thought you might enjoy the results. This tape can be _fatal_ if used correctly, and we thought you might like to try it out. Just remember not to listen to it yourself: it can be quite _deadly_. And remember to enjoy the results from a distance, but do make sure you can hear their responses. I'm sure their screams would be most delightful to your ears."

"Oh, and don't forget to send us a tape of the results! We'd love to see how our little _present_ works out. There now, off you go, we eagerly await your success!"

The girls stuck the cassette into a random pocket on his person _somewhere_, gave him a little "off you go" pat (okay so it was more like twenty pats all over the place, but hey, who's counting), and promptly kicked him out of their room.


End file.
